


「農橘」三分之三

by SummerDreamForAILG



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerDreamForAILG/pseuds/SummerDreamForAILG





	「農橘」三分之三

 

橘 19 大二文化創意系

農 28 文學院助理教授

 

 

 

 

現在的場面十分混亂，因為林彥俊和陳立農被一起鎖在一間窄長的儲物櫃裏了，位置就在畢業生作品展負一層更衣間的儲物櫃裏，下午五點，展館關門，人已經走的差不多了。

 

林彥俊不知道自己是撞了什麼厄運，中午昏睡在場館裡，醒來之後就發現自己整個人站在漆黑的極類似棺材的空間，稍微動一下身體之後還聽見陳立農在他身後跟他笨拙的say hello。

 

「幹，什麽情況還打招呼，你能說明一下現狀嗎。」說是棺材還真像棺材，林彥俊覺得自己要喘不上氣了，更糟的是他本能的在缺氧狀態下重重地吸了三口氣，換來的是頭暈到往後面陳立農的方向倒。

 

預期距離應該更長一點，然而沒過半秒他的後頸就倒在了陳立農的肩膀上。林彥俊被悶的一口氣喘不上來，又猛的咳嗽了幾下。

 

一咳就有大麻煩——林彥俊感受到自己雙腿間的小口失控般湧出一攤水——他趕緊夾緊大腿。怎麽回事呢？半個月前才剛剛來完啊？

 

焦躁在心口突然升起，他真的好想去廁所看看到底發生了什麽。這麽想著他不由自主抓緊了褲子...怎麼鼓鼓的？一瓶...藥？嗯...是陸定昊中午給他的胃藥。背後陳立農伸出雙手給他按摩太陽穴。

 

「陳老師是為什麽這麽可憐跟我關在一起？」

 

「我這周要回家去取一些資料，想起你這周也要回家，就想說來展館這裡找你問一下要不要一起回去，然後捏，我在二樓沒看見你」 

 

「說重點」

 

一陣微妙的沉默，林彥俊感受到陳立農在撅嘴，本來在按摩的兩隻手放下來環抱住了他。陳立農把頭放在他的肩膀上，蹭了蹭他的臉。又委屈了。

 

「我想你會不會在這裡洗澡，結果過來一看你在櫃子裏睡覺，我正要把你提出來的時候一不小心跌進來了，這個櫃子是自動上鎖的嘛，就鎖住惹。我想打電話找人幫忙，結果竟然沒有電了！」

 

「......」

 

無語之餘林彥俊想狠狠的暴打陸定昊一頓，這個人絕對把他跟男朋友上床時候的止痛用春藥當做胃藥給他吃了，靠腰，他覺得自己前面的小兄弟都在不停的淌著精水，更不要說兩腿間令人難以啟齒的濕漉漉的縫了。

 

怎麽辦怎麽辦怎麽辦——好想把手伸進去啊啊至少內褲不要緊緊的嵌在會陰那裏啊啊啊真的隨時連後面那個洞都要濕透了啊啊啊啊怎麽辦要叫後面這個人幫我打手槍嗎？啊啊啊啊但是沒有用啊前面解決了還有中間的 中間解決了還有後面的的啊啊啊啊

 

當下林彥俊腦內在想事情，無暇迴應陳立農，冷汗也不斷的冒出來。

 

正在蹭臉的某個巨型兔子突然感受到了什麼，突然抬起頭來。「俊啊，你不舒服嗎？」

 

馬的你終於意識到了嗎！真的超不舒服！我很久以前就知道你喜歡小男孩了！快點動手啊！我同意你今天對我的屁股醬醬釀釀啊！

 

然而這些話到嘴邊被過濾成：「胃...胃疼」 附帶身子僵硬（做作）地扭了扭。

 

幹！這個時候純情幹什麼！！林彥俊你是沒開過黃腔嗎！扭什麼身子扭屁股啊！wave白學了嗎！

 

陳立農似乎也不嫌棄他冒了很多冷汗，直接撩開他的襯衫下襬把溫熱的大手捂在他的胃上面。「歐，好乖好乖，你爸爸好不舒服，你要乖點～」

 

林彥俊感覺自己下一秒就要嚥氣，身後這個人拿的應該是溫情戀愛小言劇本，而他拿的是AO發情就是幹劇本。陳立農低沉溫柔的聲線讓他顫抖的更加劇烈，他真的好怕下一秒就會失禁一樣射出來。他急忙抓住陳立農的手，止住了這個大型三維環繞立體春藥。

 

「農，你聽我說。

 

他在黑暗中閉上眼睛，咽了一口水。

 

「我性癮犯了。」

 

 

1/3

 

陳立農停頓了很久，林彥俊在用最後的耐心靜靜等著。

 

剩下最不堪的情慾，終於都被陳立農富有侵略性的濕吻全部接受了。林彥俊配合地側過頭用舌尖追逐著對方的步調。寂靜漆黑的空間裡嘖嘖的吸吮聲讓兩人更加動情，喘氣的間隙林彥俊忍不住哼哼出幼貓般細弱的嗚咽聲。

 

褲鏈被拉開，輕輕一撩內褲邊，小兄弟精神得從三角褲裏探出了頭迎到對方手中，陳立農開始緩慢地摩挲起吐著粘膩液體的柱頭。

 

「哈唔...哼嗯嗯嗯...快點嗚嗚嗚」

 

後穴溢出的春水完全淹濕了三角褲的布料，林彥俊忽然有了一種自己已經被肏熟了的感覺，因為無論是後穴還是底下的秘密花園都彷彿有自主意識般隨呼吸一張一合。陳立農的那根就是吸引這兩個洞的另一個磁極，他已經控制不了自己的屁股發浪地上下摩挲著對方慢慢變硬的棒子了。

 

林彥俊覺得自己已經在海底呆的太久以至於失去理智了，他過剩的情感大肆造反，從身體的每一個毛孔逃出去。任性的眼淚完全收不住，一顆兩顆滑落在緊緊相貼的臉頰間又被陳立農另外一隻手擦掉。他一邊用纖細的手直奔目的地解放陳立農的老二，一邊急切的貼著陳立農的嘴唇軟軟地哭著撒嬌：

 

「三角褲勒的下面好痛啊...哥...哥哥幫我揉一揉啊。」

 

陳立農的嘴唇，不，是整個人都在顫抖，更瘋狂的尋找著意欲逃跑的另外兩瓣唇。

 

他很滿意，陳立農的褲鏈再不拉開就要被撐爆了——最後一根弦斷裂了。

 

「哥真好...唔啊啊....」

 

陳立農極盡溫柔、力道時輕時重的從龜頭頂端，到全掌包覆柱身，慢慢下滑有節奏的用滑膩的精液按摩兩個急需撫慰的小球。

 

「只有哥知...道我...我有怪癖還、」

 

同時還不忘從嘴角一路細碎吻到耳垂。林彥俊也不忘替陳立農以別扭的姿勢打手槍。

 

「不會...啊啊啊...討厭我、嗚...嗚嗚...哥...」

 

林彥俊想打開手電筒，好讓他看清楚現在自己的眼睛裡有不斷閃動的粉色愛心，心口也有在嘩嘩的往外湧玫瑰花瓣。

 

好滿足，真的好滿足，被愛著的錯覺在不停將失智大腦推向頂端。還可以再更離譜一點，再讓我更有罪惡感一點。

 

「哈啊、哈啊...哥」

 

兩人動情又放肆的呼吸聲充斥著小小的儲物櫃空間。

 

他終於射了出來 ，射在了陳立農手裏。但是進度條還空著三分之二，他的花穴發癢，他太無助了——他坦誠的將自己被情慾控制的狼狽暴露在陳立農眼前。他最愛的深藍色襯衫還未被脫掉，但事實上，他已經不能更赤裸了。

 

陳立農右手停止幫他擦臉頰上胡亂流的淚，左手不再幫他揩去身下的淚水。他的雙手鄭重而緩慢的幫林彥俊脫下了外褲和全濕的三角褲，彷彿是出於個人愛好，鞋襪也一併除去。疊好衣服以後他雙手扶住林彥俊窄窄的胯骨。

 

林彥俊想說，我有感受到你的愛惜哦，話到嘴邊又變成了淫亂無意義的詞句

 

「哥不想摸摸別的男生沒有，但是我有的東西嗎？」

 

他牽起竹馬哥哥沾滿精液的黏糊糊的大手，往那個他自慰都沒碰過的濕漉漉的密林裏探去。

 

林彥俊自暴自棄的想，他就是一個比陳立農小九歲的孩子，無論何時都會有需要哥哥幫忙的時候。

 

氣氛這麽好，他們應該躺下，這樣陳立農就會好好安慰控制不住情慾胡亂射了他滿手的自己。就像他第一次夢遺以為自己尿床、不敢讓媽媽看見也不敢去上學時，剛畢業回國的陳立農先是粗暴的兩三腳踢爛了他房間的門鎖，再笨拙的一把抱住正在以刺蝟姿勢鬧脾氣的他一樣。

 

林彥俊自認與同齡人相比足夠成熟穩重，而多餘的無理取鬧、低落失控陳立農永遠都會幫他好好的消化掉。

 

 

 

2/3

 

「彥俊，你會不會缺氧。」陳立農用幹凈的手摸摸他的頭。

 

「還行，沒有特別暈。」

 

「那就好，我怕你接下來暈死過去，那就可惜了。」

 

陳立農的唇緊緊貼著林彥俊的耳廓，林彥俊覺得自己像草莓冰棒一樣一點一點被陳立農含到化掉。

 

「忘掉這麽舒服的感覺，那就可惜了。」

 

一根炙熱的柱狀物突然嵌入林彥俊大腿根之間的空間，從花穴裏流出的蜜液早已濡濕了那個區域，所以順滑程度難以想像。他感受到陳立農的大腿緊緊夾住自己有些脫力的雙腿，他現在應該是十分乖順的靠在陳立農懷裏，大腿根和花穴的黃金三角區完美契合著陳立農那根的形狀。

 

「我還要懲罰你這個功利的小孩，只有要求我的時候才喊哥。」

 

陳立農開始快速的抽動起來，勃發的陰莖堅硬而炙熱，燙得花穴口撲簌簌的往外冒騷水。陰蒂被大力蹭的愈發腫脹，讓他有了要射精的錯覺。

 

「哼嗯嗯...哈啊啊，真的舒服啊啊」

 

龜頭來回抽插間時不時地捅進尚未擴張好的陰道裏、轉瞬間又抽出去，惹得花心更加瘙癢，拔出時啵的響亮聲音讓浪叫中的林彥俊更加羞恥。

 

「要....呃啊...泄出來了嗚嗚嗚......我站不住了嗚嗚嗚嗚」

 

林彥俊剛胡言亂語完陳立農就抽了出來並鬆開雙腿的禁錮，林彥俊馬上軟倒趴在櫃子內壁，塌著腰堪堪維持站立姿勢。

 

「幹毛線啊！怎麽突然拔出來！」林彥俊氣呼呼的喘著。

 

「我怕彥俊一下受不了就暈到了嘛！」

 

「......」開什麽玩笑，我怎麽可能有受制於人的時候。林彥俊伸出兩支手指打算自己摳摳就完事了。

 

誰知陳立農竟然在黑暗中準確無誤地抓住了他的兩隻手，「彥俊別怕，我扶著你哦。」

 

「...」甘霖娘，心機老男人。

 

他只能再次夾緊大腿企圖止住不該升騰起來的渴望，然而此時後穴也湧起一陣潮濕的燥熱。陰蒂下方有如火烤一般，熱的不行卻又有一絲爽意在跳動著牽引著他的情慾。

 

「...快點用手幫我」他乾巴巴的吐出一句話。

 

「哼嗯？我聽不清。」陳立農在他後面挺著腰晃了兩下他的小、阿不大兄弟，啪啪地打在林彥俊的股縫上，更準確的說，是後穴口上。水聲預示著他的後穴開始發騷了。

 

馬的...這爛藥是催水劑嗎，怎麼藥效還沒過。

 

「...哥...我想要你的手...」他學乖了，提出請求。

 

陳立農的手如約來到他下方，伸出兩根修長的手指夾著他的陰蒂，或輕扯或挑逗。

 

他痛苦的想要撓牆，真的太雞掰舒服了，他覺得很快就要潮吹了，腦袋裏冒出了好多好多黑亮炸著白光的泡泡。

 

最後陳立農用那兩根手指深入陰道內部，狠狠戳刺著G點，只消十幾下，林彥俊聽見了春水從花穴裏射出的聲音。

 

然後他徹底的暈了過去。前一秒他在想，陳立農怎麼還沒射，他是怪物嗎。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

3/3

 

把昏倒的林彥俊抱在懷裏，陳立農狠狠地踢了一腳便把小小的鎖連帶著一塊木板踹爛了。力氣大就是好。

 

把林彥俊安置在換衣間的椅子上，用從保安大爺那裏借來的鑰匙鎖好門。

 

接下來要幹什麽呢，當然是給可愛的小朋友洗個澡，再把幹幹凈凈的他送回宿舍啊。

 

陳立農把兩根手指往小朋友的後穴伸了進去，依然是濕軟溫熱的，甚至足夠塞多一根手指。

 

算了，等人醒了再說，畢竟迷姦這種事真的很不男人呢。

 

小朋友眼裏的情意是漆黑也無法掩蓋的...最後的三分之一何須著急呢？

 

借著小朋友的手奮力打手槍的陳立農終於射了出來，看著他瘦出人魚線的白軟肚皮上全是自己飛濺出來的子孫，陳立農只覺得之前十幾年的飛機都白打了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

END 我，腎虛，謝謝大家

 


End file.
